iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Lannister
House Lannister of Casterly Rock 'is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, ruling over the region of the Westerlands. Their ancestral seat is Casterly Rock, a castle on top of a huge crag overlooking the city of Lannisport. The Lannister sigil is a golden, roaring lion on a crimson field, and their House motto is ''"Hear Me Roar!". ''Another known saying is ''"A Lannister always pays his debts". Lannisters have been known throughout centuries for having blonde, golden hair. They descend from the Kings of the Rock, who ruled the Westerlands independently before the Targaryens defeated them using dragons. The first Lannister is told to be Lann the Clever, who managed to trick Casterly Rock from its original rulers. For the past decade the Westerlands were ruled by Lord Tymon Lannister, an intelligent businessman and a fierce negotiator, who brought the family name back into relevance. During the latter part of Lord Gerold's reign the House had fallen on hard times, losing a marriage alliance with the Blackfyres in the War of the Wicked and several family members dying for various reasons. For a long time the family was led by Tytos Lannister, who cared more about the benefits of his title than its responsibilities. When Martyn Lannister raided their southern neighbours during Durran's Defiance, their treasury grew tremendously and with Tymon's financial knowledge, invested the Reachmen's gold wisely. Lord Tymon died to a fatal sickness a year ago, leaving his son Perceon to inherit and govern Casterly Rock and the Westerlands. History Dawn of the Blackfyres Lord Damon Lannister ruled Casterly Rock during Daemon Blackfyre's uprising against the Iron Throne. While he declared for the Targaryens, his most powerful vassal, House Reyne instead followed Daemon. Inspired by the Reynes, many other Westerlanders declared for the Blackfyre cause against their liege lord's wishes. Led by the Reynes, the western rebels marched on Lannisport and fought fiercely at the city gates. Lord Lefford was killed in the fighting and Lord Damon was defeated, but managed to retreat to Casterly Rock. Lannisport was occupied by the Blackfyre supporting Reynes, and the Rock was besieged but refused to surrender. Seeing as Dagon Greyjoy had sailed from the Iron Islands to plunder the war-torn, yet wealthy shores of the Westerlands, House Reyne and House Lannister reached a quick truce to counter their true enemy instead of fighting each other. The Greyjoys and the Westermen were at a stalemate for a long time, the Iron Fleet failing to properly make land and the Lannisters unable to send their ships to defeat the fleet or attack the Islands themselves. Finally, after Daemon Blackfyre had conquered and secured the Iron Throne, he marched an army to the Iron Islands to bring the Ironborn back into the fold. Known as Quelling the Kraken, Daemon received the favor of House Lannister by joining forces with them to defeat Dagon Greyjoy's fleet and armies. Gerold the Golden Lion Damon was briefly succeeded by Tybolt Lannister, when Lord Damon died of the Great Spring Sickness. A year prior to his father's death, Tybolt Lannister had participated in the Tourney at Oldtown in 209 AC. He proved himself to be a formidable fighter, as he defeated Ser Androw Ashford in a joust and later fought a great clash with Ser Jon Penrose, after the Stormlander had unhorsed him. The battle continued as Tybolt managed to defeat Penrose only using his shield, the Lannister's sword having broken upon falling from his steed. Tybolt didn't get to rule the Westerlands for too long, as he perished only two years after inheriting his titles. The healthy man that he had always been, his death was considered suspicious by many. Casterly Rock was inherited by Tybolt and Teora Kyndall's three-year-old daughter, named Cerelle. Because she was unfit to rule, a regency was established by Tybolt's younger brother Gerold Lannister. Since the middle one of Lord Damon's sons, Tygett, had joined the Kingsguard and thus abandoned his claim on the castle as well as his connections to the Lannister family, Gerold was left as the uncontested ruler of the Westerlands and Cerelle's lawful heir. More peculiar events followed, as Tybolt's child soon passed away as well. At only four years old, after having theoretically owned the Westerlands for just a year, Gerold Lannister announced the unfortunate death of his niece. This death, as well as the death of his brother three years earlier, had not proven too unfortunate for Gerold, however. That was why many in the Westerlands whispered that the deaths were organised by Gerold himself, so that he could rule Casterly Rock. Despite the rumors, Gerold ruled justly and wisely, and the whispering slowly quieted down and eventually faded altogether. In fact, the whispering turned into praise, and Gerold was called the Golden Lion. Rebellions and Wicked Wars Seeing as the Tyrells had sided with the Crown during what would become known as the Bloodraven Rebellion, Gerold Lannister opted to side with the Targaryen invaders. Maekar Targaryen had taken the Iron Throne from King Haegon Blackfyre and received an enormous amount of legitimacy. The armies of the Reach were fighting elsewhere, leaving their lands ripe for plunder. When Gerold's proclamation became common knowledge, Houses Reyne, Tarbeck, Crakehall, Westerling and Brax rose to oppose the treason. Before they could raise enough troops and gather them at one place, however, Lord Gerold had already called his banners and marched for Tarbeck Hall. There he threatened the Tarbecks with sword, and they opened their gates before the overwhelming force. The Lannisters didn't pillage and kill, but instead feasted on Lord Tarbeck's expense, spending more than half of his wealth, after which Gerold said he would forgive Tarbeck Hall's disobedience after such a lavish party. The Raids in the Reach The Golden Lion of the Rock proceeded to do the same to every one of his rebellious vassals, before a single battle could be fought within the Westerlands. After that, he saw that he had his men's loyalties returned to him, and gathered his army at Casterly Rock, including his rivals. This army marched south via the Ocean Road, raiding and burning the coast, while the Ironborn attacked the Shield Islands. Lord Gerold lead a raid on Red Lake, while Lord Tytos Marbrand lead an assault on Norcross, and Lord Amory Kenning lead another attack on Goldengrove. The separate armies met at Norcross after their successes, and marched past Highgarden, which was considered suspicious. Instead, the western army continued towards Oldtown. Brightwater Keep was assaulted on the way, one of the bloodiest battles for the Westermen, when every Florent soldier was overwhelmed and butchered within the keep. The castellan, Garlan Florent ran out to meet the besiegers, only to fall to Ser Denys Crakehall's blade. Oldtown was taken by surprise, despite the Hightowers having prepared. No fires or a siege camp appeared outside of the city walls, and one night a sudden shout was heard from below the walls. Shortly after the gates were thrown wide open, and Lannister soldiers came flooding in. The city was quickly plundered and torched, after which the western host retreated back to the southern border of their own kingdom. There, they lay waiting for the retribution of the Reachlords, and there they remained for the rest of the war. The Dragon Goes Mad Ser Laswell Lannister, Gerold's younger brother who had shown his skill in combat at the sieges of the Reach, marched two thousand volunteers to King's Landing in order to help Maekar Targaryen. When the war didn't seem to progress in the Targaryen's favor, the newly crowned King Aerys I Blackfyre having allied with Lord Tytis Arryn to bring down Harrenhal and most likely approaching the capital, Ser Laswell proposed defending the city. Maekar, however, disapproved and ended up slapping the knight. This the Lannister did not like, and he drew his weapon to answer such an insult. Maekar in turn withdrew his mace and smashed Ser Laswell's head in, making Gerold Lannister forsake any sympathy towards the Targaryens. Maekar was finally expelled from Westeros after a battle was fought in King's Landing. Since Daena Blackfyre had travelled to Casterly Rock in search of allies and King Aerys was dying of a titch he received during the battle, House Lannister's raids in the south were largely overlooked. Many hoped that peace would return to the Seven Kingdoms, but instead Lord Aegor Bittersteel started the War of the Wicked after someone tried to assassinate him during the Great Council. The Lion Broods After one war was finished, another one began almost immediately. The Great Council of 225 AC, in which Daena Blackfyre brokered a deal with the Lannisters; a marriage in exchange for support. The queen-to-be travelled to Casterly Rock once Lord Bittersteel had become furious of the assault levied against him. She was in desperate need of an ally, but was reluctant to commit to Gerold Lannister's heir, Tywald, who was barely old enough to marry. Once Daena had arrived, Casterly Rock began raising its levies in order to fight Bittersteel. News of the deal with Daena had already spread, however, and several western Houses saw it to be absurd. Thus they had began training troops already, and had managed to start causing chaos within the Westerlands. Houses Reyne, Westerling, Lefford and later Payne lead the resistance against Gerold's decision, but in the end were outnumbered by the Lannister armies at the Battle by the Hillside. Only House Reyne had failed to bring its troops to the battle, and instead upon hearing of the Lannister victory retreated to Castamere. Lord Gerold saw fit not to punish them further, and instead let them keep raising their levies if they remained loyal to House Lannister. After the short-lived rebellion Gerold returned to Casterly Rock to treat with Daena Blackfyre. She still refused to marry a child, despite Gerold's persuasion. The Golden Lion didn't allow her to leave in order to secure the marriage, but Daena grew tired of being held captive and resorted to escaping one night with a band of loyal western knights and Ser Ossifer Storm of the Kingsguard. She got help from Tywald Lannister, who accepted that the Blackfyre did not love him even if he had feelings for her, and directed her towards the Golden Tooth where she could jump into the Riverlands. Tywald told his father that Daena had taken the Gold Road, and when the frustrated Lord of the Rock sent men to find her there but they found nothing, he hanged most of the patrol and took a neutral stance in the major conflict, left to brood at Casterly Rock. Once Daena fought her way to King's Landing and sat the Iron Throne, peace was restored but Gerold remained bitter about not getting his family a strong claim on the Throne. Tywald was killed a few years later after assuming control of an army sent to put down an army of rebelling peasants near Sarsfield. The smallfolk had suffered from the raids of Lord Lefford and had received no reparations, and in turn had grown bitter towards their overlords. A septon had stoked the fire by rallying the peasants to take up arms. The young Lannister and lover of the Queen caught a pitchfork to his neck when leading a charge at the angry farmers. Durran's Defiance and the Fall of the Tarbecks Tion Lannister was named heir after his older brothers' demise, and briefly ruled Casterly Rock after the death of Gerold Lannister in 244 AC. Tion, however, met his fate in the War of Unification in Essos, after bringing a small host of troops to aid the Crown, in an attempt to regain his House's favor in the Blackfyre's eyes. After hearing of his brother's death, Tytos Lannister assumed lordship over the Rock. The youngest of the Golden Lion's sons, Alesander, took up interest in the Faith of the Seven and was sent to study at the Great Sept of Baelor. Tytos had married Jeyne Marbrand and had children with her way before these events. When he ascended to the position of head of House Lannister, his son Tymon became heir. Tytos was a decent ruler, though he was considered a dreamer by many of his vassals. He found the everyday life of ruling a boring job, and was more interested in arts and music. Tytos would spend most of his time inspecting paintings and architecture, chatting with troubadours and playing the lute himself and writing poetry. Many of Casterly Rock's daily business was looked after by Tymon, who was a savvy businessman and a resilient negotiator from a young age. He was often called the "real" Lord of Casterly Rock, though his father held the title for the majority of his life. When the conflict known as Durran's Defiance began, Martyn Lannister, Tytos' youngest child who had proven capable at the art of war and swordsmanship was named to lead the armies of the Westerlands. Perceon Lannister squired for him during the war. Martyn gathered his father's bannermen and marched to the front lines, laying siege to the castles of Old Oak, Goldengrove and Red Lake and pillaging the lands surrounding them, similarly to how the Lannisters pillaged the Reach in the Bloodraven Rebellion. This time they captured Highgarden, however, mocking the uncontested manpower of the Tyrells and the virtue of their strongest vassals by threatening to sack Oldtown and Horn Hill as well, unless their riches be brought to Highgarden. Martyn took their gold and made the smart move of retreating back north along the Ocean Road, preparing for the Tyrells' revenge at the southern border should they attempt it. Martyn's campaign drew the Reach army's attention from the Crownlands, where Lord Tyrell sat as Hand of the King and was blocking the Baratheon army's access to the capital. They were forced to move west to deal with the Lannister raiders, allowing Lord Baratheon to attack and capture the city. Albeit not intended, the Lannisters received Lord Baratheon's gratitude for this after the war was done with and they were allowed to keep the Reachmen's riches. Ronnel's Regret While the other Lords followed Ser Martyn to war, Ronnel Tarbeck only sent a small force, keeping most of his soldiers at his keep. He had a plan to overthrow - or at least, weaken - the Lannisters of Casterly Rock by siding with King Maelys I Blackfyre. Lord Ronnel was convinced that the much larger Tyrell army could shatter the Westerlanders and bring defeat to the Lannisters, in which case those in favor the Crown would benefit. By the time Ser Martyn's host had arrived in Highgarden, Lord Ronnel launched his plot and summoned Tytos Lannister for a feast at Tarbeck Hall. Instead of a feast, however, Tytos was met by armed soldiers who killed his retainers and took him prisoner. Ronnel announced this to the King, who then promised to make the Tarbecks Wardens of the West. Once Ser Martyn was done plundering the Reach, he returned to the Westerlands and set up a defensive line in the woods around Crakehall. He heard about Lord Tarbeck's actions shortly, and sent his nephew, Perceon Lannister to deal with the threat with 3500 men. Upon arrival, Perceon demanded the surrender of the castle, but also declared that every Tarbeck would be slain either way. Ronnel replied by beheading Tytos and sending his head flying from atop the battlements, after which Perceon immediately ordered to begin building catapults. Way more than necessary were built and boulders was brought from Casterly Rock, after which Perceon's men launched them at the walls for three days. By the end of it, not much was left and when the Lannister soldiers entered the ruins, they slaughtered all those who hadn't been crushed by the missiles, among them Lord Ronnel, who was found trapped under a pile of rocks. Perceon returned to Crakehall to inform his uncle that the Tarbecks had been dealt with. After a few days news reached them that the war had ended; Maelys lay slain at Harrenhal. The Lannister force disbanded and returned to Casterly Rock to celebrate their profitable victory, as well as Gysella Lannister's marriage to Lord Prester. Decade of Tymon Tymon Lannister was named Lord of the Rock after his father's death. Having married Alysanne Redwyne when he was only a young man both out of love and in order to establish connections in the Reach, he had fathered several children already. His oldest son and heir, Perceon Lannister, squired for Martyn during the Defiance. Priscilla, their second child, became intrigued by books and learning, though she was considered socially awkward by many and some even japed about sending her to a septry, for it often became difficult for smart women to find a good husband. Lord Tymon once threatened to have Lord Farman of Faircastle whipped and publicly shamed when the man drunkenly suggested something like this during a feast. For their third and fourth children they had twins; Tyana, who exited her mother's womb first, and Loreon. Leonetta, the youngest of Tymon's children, found that she would have preferred to be born a man. Despite the ladies of the court attempting to get her interested in the Faith of the Seven, sewing, singing and dancing, she preferred running off with her older brother Perceon to spar with a sword. Tymon and Martyn proved to be a quite formidable duo in ruling the Westerlands following the years after Durran's Defiance. Tymon was the brains and Martyn the brawn. The older brother planned, decided and negotiated, while the younger inspired those who understood only the blade, threatened those who wanted to defy House Lannister and managed a standing army that effectively dealt with the bandits and peasant rebels that still lurked on the hills. With Tymon's excellent knowledge of commerce, almost every profession in the West thrived. Gold was shipped to the north, the Reach and King's Landing, and Tymon also managed to establish trade connections to the eastern continent directly. One of his most profitable feats was negotiating a deal with Stoney Sept, in which Lannister gold and silver could be shipped to the capital along the Blackwater Rush with an extremely small fee, and the establishing of a private trading company in King's Landing which opened short and easy routes to the wealthy Free Cities. This providence, boosted by the treasure brought by Martyn from his raids in the Reach, attracted workers from all around the Seven Kingdoms, as well as learned men, artists and rich merchants interested in investing in the thriving city of Lannisport. Culture bloomed during the reign of Tymon Lannister in the Westerlands, something what could be called a renaissance, the awakening of the former wealth of the Lannisters they had experienced and been known for during the years before the Blackfyre Rebellion. Tymon was dubbed "Tymon the Trader" by many of his allies and friends for his many – often successful – deals and contracts. During Tymon's long ventures to King's Landing, Stoney Sept and the Free Cities, his wife, Alysanne grew lonely. While she loved her children and was pleased to spend her time with them, she felt almost abandoned by her beloved husband. The Lord's interests were more in ruling his lands and making money. At night, she began to form sexual and romantic relations with other noblemen of Casterly Rock to fill the hole that her husband had left behind. It was even whispered that she had become bitter at Tymon, and plotted to overthrow him so that her son, whom she loved dearly, could rule the Westerlands. Some even considered that the affection she often showed her oldest child in public was quite provocative, suggesting that she might have had a romantic relation with her own son. Perceon, after hearing these rumors, threatened to kill the next one who spoke of such a thing. A year prior to what would have been Tymon's first decade as one of the most efficient Lords of the Rock, he suddenly fell very ill. It was a tragedy for most of the western Lords, who travelled to Casterly Rock to see the condition of their beloved Lord themselves. Despite Maester Kromley's medicine and care, Tymon succumbed to his sickness at four-and-one years old. Perceon succeeded him as Lord of Casterly Rock, and even though he was received approvingly by the Lords of the West, it was common knowledge that the young lion was not going to be as wise as his father. Perceon was a knight and an excellent swordsman, who had picked up an interest towards war and strategy, which was quite different from managing trading deals and profits from the mining industry. The role of commanding troops had fallen on his uncle, Martyn, for the past decade, and with his brother gone the balance between trading and warfare had been interrupted. Now two commanders remained in charge of the Westerlands, and the land's people knew it could only result in one thing, sooner or later. Within the Game Perceon Lannister has been invited to the coronation ceremony of King Daemon III Blackfyre at the Red Keep. Recently Placeholder Material '''House Lannister Family TreeCategory:Noble Houses Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister